fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Introduction! Episode 4 Part 2/2
Airzel-of-Haos) I don't listen to you, Blue Blueking4ever) I can banish you or have you destroyed, but what is in your bag? Airzel-of-Haos) My bag is none of your business and I can just go to our enemy and join them. I mean, you banish me, I know where you're at, the password to enter, and the power. Blueking4ever) I can just change the password Airzel-of-Haos) I made the password thing, the password it has now, is the password forever. Blueking4ever)... Airzel-of-Haos) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Spotter) Burned! Airzel-of-Haos) Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room. ???) " Ohhh, writen in the stars. A million miles away. A message to the main... " ( Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLBrteWONuo ) Airzel-of-Haos) Who in the h*** is listening to music, in my room. ???) "Seasons come and go, But I will never change" Spotter) He needs to stop... The music is hurting my head ( Airzel opens the door and finds Kyleronco singing ) Kyleronco) And I'm on my waaaaay... Um... Hi Airzel. Airzel) Get out of my room, but since you're here deliever these bakugans to their partner and P.S. Don't give Blue his. *Gives Kyleronco a bag* ( Kyleronco leaves the room ) Airzel) Time to take a nap Kyleronco) Okay (10 minutes later, Kyleronco reaches into the bag and something happens ) Kyleronco) OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! ( Blue's bakugan gets out and goes to blue. The bag shines a bright blackish color and everyone else gets their bakugan. ) ( Zachattack31, wakes out ) Zachattack31) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A shark was after me. Sinkoid) Hi Zachattack31) I hate sharks Sinkoid) Hey! I'm a shark and your partner! Zachattack31) Oh... sorry ( At DarkusAlpha, Tweloid appears ) DarkusAlpha) Hi there Tweloid) Hi, Dog! DarkusAlpha) Woof! I mean What! I'm human. Tweloid) Oh, sorry dog! Tweloid's other head) Human ( The other 10 heads votes and the vote is 6 to 6 ) Tweloid) My heads have decided, you're nothing. Tweloid's other head) No we decided he's Dowan DarkusAlpha) You know guys... You maybe my partner, but I'm "HUMAN!" and I'll leave you in here, until you 12 guys understand... ( DarkusAlpha leaves his room and goes into Airzel's room ) Agent Z) Hi... why is your name Sandis Sandis) I don't know, it's the creators fault, he's an ugly beast. Agent Z) I know.... what can you do? Sandis) Lets just say, I need to be around sand to attack. Agent Z) Why not rocks or water, Sandis) Because I can't dig there, duh! Agent Z) Okay, I'm going to sleep Sandis) Me too, my master. Kyleronco) Hi, Partner Mutant Wolfie) Hi... Why's your finger red? Kyleronco) Some pyrus bakugan bit it =/ Mutant Wolfie) Look down and then look at my eyes ( Kyleronco looks down and then into Mutant Wolfie's eyes ) Mutant Wolfie) You will obey me Kyleronco) I will obey you Mutant Wolfie) Go see Airzel and tell him Kyleronco) I'll go see Airzel and tell him Mutant Wolfie) Mann, my mind control powers are just AWESOME! ( 10 minutes later ) Airzel) DA, thanks for waking me up -_-''' '''DarkusAlpha) Sorry, my partner is calling me Dowan and Nothing, so until they decide I'm human, I'm here. ( Kyleronco, enters Airzel's room ) Kyleronco) Must tell Airzel... Airzel) What's wrong with you Mutant Wolfie) I mind controlled him to tell you something Airzel) Oh... Kyleronco) Blue's bakugan bit my thumb and ran to him... Airzel) Oh no.... we're screwed ( Airzel goes to sleep, thinking he's just dreaming now. ) Kyleronco) What just happened? Mutant Wolfie) I minded controlled you. Kyleronco) COOL! DarkusAlpha) Wait, Kyleronco and Mutant Wolfie follow me ( 20 minutes later ) Tweloid) I will obey my master and forever call him human. DarkusAlpha) Good. ( Down by Blue ) Blue) Mawhahahaha Stomboid) Mawhahahaha Blue and Stomoid) We'll make a great team King's Win! Episode 5 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Blueking4ever Category:Spotter Category:Kyleronco Category:Zachattack31 Category:DarkusAlpha Category:Tweloid Category:Agent Z Category:Sandis Category:Mutant Wolfie Category:Stomoid